


Stained

by SoManyShems



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Angst, Don't expect happiness, Gen, I'm Bad At Summaries, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Technically there's his daemon which might count as an Original Character???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 01:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10293920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoManyShems/pseuds/SoManyShems
Summary: Hanzo can't stop looking at his hands.Akira can't stop looking at him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is kinda part of a larger AU I've been thinking of doing. I'm not sure yet if I'll do more or what kind of order it'll be in. This is just a quick thing I wrote to see if it worked written down and not just in my head

Hanzo does not know how long he sits in the corner of the room for. He loses track of the time, only know that it late enough for the darkness to encompass the room. He can’t stop looking at his hands.

They’re still red, the blood drying and flacking of his fingers when his hands twitch.

“There’s blood on your hands.” Akira is staring at him. She hasn’t stopped since they had fled here, still running off fear and adrenaline and the need to _get away_. He doesn’t know if anyone lives here and he knows he is being careless, but he will worry about that later. She sits on the other side of the room, at a distance that would hurt if he could feel anything right now. “You must wash it off,” her white fur glistens in the moonlight, but he can the dark splotches marring her coat. “Though I know it will never be clean again.”

“I have killed before,” He says, no tone in his voice.

“They were not our brother!” Her trance snaps as she stands, ears pulled back and teeth bared at Hanzo. “How could you go through with it? He was our only family left!”

“It was my duty and burden.”

“There is no duty that is so great! Nothing could ever excuse what you have done!” She snarls, pacing the floor in a circle, still staring at him. “And you are a fool if you believe any different.”

“You know what I believe, Akira.”

Her ears drooped as she slouched, face finally turning away from him. “...We can’t go back, not after everything.”

He hesitated, “I know.”

“And we will need to leave soon, before the Shimada-gumi suspects anything.” She sighs. “It will not be long until the suspect something.” Her head turns back to him as she seems to regain her composure, and turns her snout up at him. “And you will need to shower. I was serious about the blood.”

“That would be wise.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Akira is a White Wolf if you couldn't tell (so original) 
> 
> Comments and constructive criticism is encouraged and appreciated!


End file.
